


Years After Filming (Harry Potter Actor One-Shot)

by krislynrose



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Actors, F/M, Gryffindor, Sex, Slytherin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: *Pairing: Scot Fearn (Adrian Pucey) x Female OC (her name is Anna Mason, playing a little girl in Diagon Alley and a background Slytherin girl)**Other actors: Jamie Yeates (Marcus Flint), Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver Wood), Chris Rankin (Percy Weasley)**The four actors are 36 in real life, they'll be 36 in this story as well, and Anna is 25**This takes years after Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets came out*
Relationships: Scot Fearn/Female OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Years After Filming (Harry Potter Actor One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story on my DeviantArt account. Username: krislynrose
> 
> *I don't own Harry Potter or the actors*

"Should we watch another movie?" Sean asked the group. They just finished watching 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' in Anna and Scot's shared apartment.  
"We could, but chances are, Anna and Scot would be too busy eating each others' faces," Jamie teased.  
"Or possibly more," Chris laughed.  
"Oi! We're still here!" Anna said.  
"We're listening," Scot said.  
"Look at you guys being all lovey-dovey! We have every right to tease you two!" Sean joked, only to get the middle finger from Anna. "No thanks! That's what Scot's there for," he added, causing the couple to blush.  
"Who would've thought that the little girl in Diagon Alley in the first two movies was you, Anna," Jamie said.  
"I was also a background Slytherin girl in the last movie," Anna said.  
"Oh yeah! And fast forward to now, you're dating Scotty boy here, who used to play the Slytherin Quidditch bloke Adrian," Jamie said.  
"Good times," Scot said, and everyone agreed.  
"As much as I'd like to stay for another movie, I should probably head home. It is getting late," Chris said as he stood up and walked towards the front door.  
"Ya know, I agree with Chris. I should probably head out as well. See ya guys and girl," Jamie said, getting up and following Chris. They all said they're goodbyes and goodnights as Chris and Jamie walked out the door.  
"So, 'Prisoner of Azkaban' next?" Scot asked.  
"Actually, I agree with Chris and Jamie. It is pretty late, so I should head home. Not to mention, I don't want to intrude on your alone time, I mean, I'm sure you want some alone time, so yeah. I'm heading out as well. Goodnight, you two," Sean said, getting up and walking towards the front door.  
"See ya, Sean," Scot and Anna both said.  
"Bye, guys," Sean said, then he walked out. He came back in fives seconds later. "Use protection!" he added with a wink, then walked back out.  
Scot shook his head as he locked the door. "We always do anyways," he said.  
"I know, right!" Anna laughed. She eventually relaxed. "Let's get to bed," she added.  
"Tired already?" Scot asked.  
"Not actually tired," Anna said as she gave Scot her bedroom eyes.  
Scot knew that face. Whenever Anna gave him a seductive look, it meant that she was in the mood for sex. And that happened about 3 or 4 times a week, maybe sometimes 5, except for when she was on her period, although she occasionally blows him during that time. After being together for 4 years, and having sex for 3 and a half years, he knew what she wanted, and vice versa.  
"Oh. It's been over a week," Scot said.  
"I know. My period ended 2 days ago, and I'm horny as fuck," Anna told him.  
"I know, I can see it in your eyes," Scot said, smirking.  
Anna then walked towards Scot and kissed him. Scot kissed back and wrapped one of Anna's legs around his waist, rubbing their groins together, making them both moan.  
"Come on, love. Let's get to bed," Scot said as he led Anna to their shared room.  
Once they reached their room, they continued kissing while taking their clothes off, and got on the bed as soon as they were completely naked. Scot reached for his bedside table and got a condom out. After he put it on, he noticed Anna with her legs spread open and two of her fingers halfway in her vagina.  
"Babe, fuck me already," Anna whined as she took her fingers out.  
"Let me take care of you, love," Scot said, then he got on top of Anna and slid his penis into her vagina.  
"Fuck! Scot!" Anna moaned, grabbing onto his toned arms.  
"Anna, you're so fucking tight," Scot moaned while pounding in and out of his girlfriend, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples gently.  
"Your dick is just so big. So long and thick," Anna complimented.  
"You like this huge dick pounding into your tight, wet pussy?" Scot asked, thrusting harder into her.  
"Oh fuck yes! I love your cock! You feel so fucking good," Anna moaned out.  
"I swear, no matter how many times we fuck, your pussy is always so tight, like it's our first time," Scot said as he thrusts deeper.  
"Oh yeah! Fuck this pussy harder," Anna said, lifting her leg on Scot's shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper.  
"Fuck, Anna," Scot moaned, rubbing the girl's clit.  
"I'm so fucking close!" Anna said, gripping her boyfriend's shoulders tighter.  
"Me too!" Scot said.  
They went at it for a couple minutes until they came at the same time while screaming each other's names. The two of them stayed in this position, with their foreheads touching. After another minute, Scot pulled out, removed the condom and disposed it, then laid down beside Anna, snuggling into her.  
"I love you, Anna," Scot said as he kissed Anna's cheek lovingly.  
"I love you too, Scot," Anna said in return, and the two shared a tender kiss, letting sleep take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to 2 Become 1 by Spice Girls while writing this


End file.
